Si das CRACK a Harry Potter morirá de sobredosis
by LunaticaRemsie
Summary: Conjunto de cortos relatos sin ningún sentido. Crack. Risas. Cualquier personaje inimaginable. Clichés ridiculizados. Navidades de Voldemort, charlas sexuales, parejas insoportables, Mery Sues destrozadas...-In Progress-
1. Voldemort vs La navidad y el gotelé

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes son de Rowling, yo solo os descubro su verdadera sexualidad y los transformo en degenerados del mundo muggle._

* * *

><p>Y así empieza un listado de historias sin sentido que nos ocuparán a todos los personajes posibles y las situaciones más ireales. Disfrutad.<p>

* * *

><p>Voldemort se levanta por la mañana, abre los ojos y contempla el techo. Un techo blanco de gotelé. Le frunce el ceño pensando que el gotelé es como los muggles, que está ahí para fastidiar, menos cuando te pica la espalda y no tienes con que rascarte. Piensa que está pasado de moda y que debe ser eliminado, así que sale de la cama apartando las sábanas púrpuras , pisa con el pie izquierdo primero y se dirige a un cajón del que saca una lista y apunta :"Llamar al pintor". Luego, se agarra lo que debería ser el puente de la nariz (aunque en su caso no hay nada) y se esfuerza por despertar a su cerebro mandando ondas malignas. Alarga la mano y recoge de la mesilla su varita. La hace girar en el aire y tapa su desnudez, porque aunque Lord Voldemort sea único y especial, ni siquiera él duerme con pijama o calzoncillos.<p>

Voldemort se pasea por la habitación descalzo, ignorando que Severus siempre le dice que se ponga unas zapatillas o se constipará "¡Ni que fuera mi madre!" - piensa Voldemort irritándose. "Odio que me digan que hacer ¡sobretodo con mis pies! Si acabo de llevar puestas unas botas altas me quito los calcetines por algo, ¡porque están sudados y tengo calor!" - continua discutiendo el Lord en su mente a la vez que se exaspera y enerva aún más, pero se calma en cuanto mira su calendario y se da cuenta de que es, al fin, 1 de Diciembre, y pese a que Lucius le dijo que la espera vale la pena, Voldemort está ansioso por empezar la navidad.  
>-¡Accio lista navideña! - grita agitando la varita en el aire.<p>

La lista Navideña de Voldemort dice así:

**Cosas que hacer estas Navidades:**

1. Matar a Harry Potter.

2. Matar a Harry Potter. _(mancha de sangre)_

3. Tirarle una bola de nieve a Lucius en el pelo.

4. No tirarle una bola de nieve a Severus _(se le limpiaría el pelo ese grasiento que tiene)_

5. Empezar el calendario de adviento.

6. Empezar otro calendario de adviento _(junto a esto un par de babas)_

7. Poner el árbol de navidad.

8. Cubrir de serpentina y nieve falsa a Bellatrix

9. Tejer unos calzoncillos para Severus.

10. Mandar un christmas con ántrax a Dumbledore.

11. Cambiar al niño Jesús del Belén por una figura mía.

12. Cambiar a la mula y el Buey por Lucius y Severus.

13. Poner a Yoda como mi padre.

14. Poner un macarrón como mi madre. _(Todo el mundo adora los macarrones)_

15. Robar el regalo de colagusano. _(por muy horrible que sea)_

16. Matar a Harry Potter.

17. No probar el roscón de reyes de Narcisa _(recuerda como quedó el baño el año pasado)_

Voldemort sonrió como un niño con un caramelo y añadió como 18. _Robarle caramelos a los niños. Y chocolate. Mucho chocolate._

Tras revisar su lista pensó en que su vida estaba llena de listas pues aún faltaba su lista para los Reyes magos (a Santa Claus le mató por no traele el robort emilio en el '96), así que bajó al salón para ver si había llegado el catálogo del Toys r' us.  
>—Colagusano — llamó.<br>Un pequeño ratoncito chilló y se transformó en un hombre gordo y sudoroso con poco pelo.  
>—Sí, amo — contestó haciendo una reverencia y evitando la mirada del caprichoso Lord.<br>—Tráeme el correo.  
>La rata se fue corriendo, esta vez en su forma humana, hasta el buzón de la mansión que-no-debe-ser-nombrada.<br>Voldemort esperó mientras tarareaba la versión rock de "Hacia Belén va un hipogrifo" y movía frenéticamente su cabeza calva y tocaba una "Air guitar". Cuando Colagusano volvió con el correo el tenía una poker face.  
>—Aquí tiene, amo.<br>A Voldemort casi se le escapa una risita así que le dio la espalda y corrió hacia su habitación con el correo en la mano. Cerró la puerta con pestillo y revisó las cartas.  
>Propaganda del Media Markt, Del Saturn... También podía servir, Lord Voldemort necesitaba el nuevo Guitar Hero, además de la nueva guitarra, -"Avery se morirá de envidia, seguro."<br>Voldemort escudriñó entre la propaganda de las tiendas de electrónica, la factura del móvil y el gas y las cartas de caja madrid diciéndole que ha ganado un rolex, pero no encontró su querido catálogo del Toys r' us, así que alguien murió esa noche.

* * *

><p>¡Nos vemos en la próxima actualización!<p>

Orden Severusiana - LuLunatica


	2. Zombieland hipogrífico

— ¿Puedo besarte? – preguntó Harry temeroso a escasos centímetros de aquella sonrisa torcida y arrogante que tanto le gustaba.

—Supongamos, por un momento, que hay un Apocalipsis zombi que empieza en nuestro país y se extiende por todo el mundo con gran celeridad. Todos nuestros seres queridos han muerto, quedamos tú y yo, pero aún nos separan kilómetros para encontrarnos y luchar juntos contra este mal. Supongamos, que en un momento de debilidad y guiado por el hambre salgo de la mansión para atrincherarme en el centro comercial más cercano y así no sucumbir al hambre (aunque tuviese que alimentarme de pavo envasado al estilo muggle y, dios no lo quiera, pimiento). Supongamos también, que por el camino, una horda de zombis me hace retroceder hasta encontrar un callejón vacío, o al menos, creer eso, y en el momento menos pensado oir el gutural sonido de un muerto andante que con inusitada velocidad se acerca a mi por la espalda y me muerde mi precioso y escultural brazo arrancándome el músculo y produciendo que, mientras grito desesperado, veo como me mastica y me bebe con sus ojos blancos cegados por la gula. Se parecería un poco a ti, y eso me haría pensar que aparte de los músculos de mi brazo quiere otros que también te gustan, Potter. — Le guiña un ojo — Mi sangre tiñe el suelo y se ha derramado tanta que puedo ver las venas arrancadas y el hueso sobresaliendo por la carne cual muslito de pollo mal comido. La herida ya está pudriéndose y necrotizándose por la ponzoña del muerto. Mis gritos continúan y mi frenetismo logra que mi cuerpo responda y mate a ese zombi que ha intentado devorarme. Resguardado en el sucio e indigno callejón acabo por morir desangrado e infectado, y cuando vuelvo, al poco tiempo, ya no estoy vivo y solo me guío por el impulso de devorar cerebros y carne, ninguna en especial, simplemente conformándome con que esté viva, como la tuya por ejemplo. — Hace una pausa dramática — Entonces, pero solo entonces podrás besarme. — le respondió el rubio girando su cabeza y esquivando la cara de idiota que al moreno se le quedó ante este monólogo.

—Tienes que dejar de ver esas pelis de muggles, Malfoy — le dijo Harry riéndose también y presionándole contra la pared causándole un chichón.

—Auch — se quejó Draco lloriqueando.

— ¿Ves? ¿Tu que vas a sobrevivir a un Apocalipsis zombi? Quizás al del hipogrifo sí porque ya tienes práctica, aún me acuerdo de cuanto lloraste. — Rememoró Harry soñador — Aunque de momento te concedo el que sepas librarnos de todos los pollos deformes del mundo.


	3. Sevsualidad Homo

**Capítulo 3. Educación Sexual.**

**Dislcaimer:** LOLOLOLOLO _Todo de Rowling Trollololololo_

_N/A: Me encanta el topico de Severus siempre sometido a Dumbledore. Y Dumbledore como el loco que es. El Snarry y las palabrotas._

_Idea sacada de un video de ArielLindt333 – Safe sex now. _

_Agradecimientos: Gracias a _Smithback por tus reviews, realmente es dificl hacer que la gente lea parodias. Parece que solo queda el romance. Seguiré por ti. :3

* * *

><p>La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Los dos hombres estaban sentados el uno frente al otro. El que iba de negro estaba tan rígido como si le hubiesen metido una polla en el culo, mientras que el otro usaba su visión de rayos x en el de negro a la vez que jugaba con sus manos como hacen los vejetes que se sientan en los bancos para comer pipas y mirar a los chavalillos deseando tocar esas tersas nalgas como melocotones.<p>

—Severus, hace años me dijiste que harías todo lo que te pidiera para redimirte por ser un cabrón así que hoy te pido que le des a los alumnos una charla sobre educación sexual - anunció Dumbledore con una sonrisita.  
>—No me gustan las bromas, Albus.<br>—Ya te gustaría que fuese una broma, ¿un caramelo de limón?  
>—No, joder, a nadie le gustan, ¿qué coño llevan? ¿Ácido? — le preguntó arrojando un puñado de los caramelos al suelo muy furioso.<br>—Ahá — dijo metiéndose uno a la boca –— además de caca de dragón — añadió como colofón final.

Los dos se miraron en silencio.

—No. — dijo Severus. Y se marchó haciendo frufrú con su capa.

* * *

><p>El director hizo reunir a todos los alumnos en el gran comedor a las cinco de la tarde. Esta vez no estaban las mesas en las que comían sino que todos se sentaban sobre cojines en el suelo, menos los profesores que se sentaban en la parte de atrás en sus habituales sillas.<p>

Dumbledore se levantó del asiento y alzó los brazos pidiendo silencio. Todos inmediatamente se callaron.

Dumbledore se acercó al micrófono.

—Probando, probando, un, dos, tres.

Hermione desde las filas más cercanas susurró — Es un genio. Seguro que podría hacer que mi iPod shuffle funcione aquí dentro.

Harry la miró con ojos tristes, tragó y dijo — Yo nunca he tenido un iPod, pero una vez robé una pequeña radio de un cubo de basura…

— ¡Harry! ¡Eso va contra las normas! Jamás me imaginé que tú robarías, siempre pensé que sería Ron.

—Ala, ya estáis metiéndoos con el pelirrojo pobretón.

—Nadie ha mencionado nada sobre tu pelo, Ron — le dijo Harry.

—Ya pero, ¿hay alguien en esta maldita saga que esté bien peinado? Tú, Harry, siempre parece que estas despeinado como tu padre, Hermione con esa melena parece una leona, Malfoy se hecha litros de gomina, Snape tiene el pelo grasiento, de los pelirrojos se dice que somos enviados del diablo, Lupin tiene canas, Sirius no se cortaba el pelo desde azkaban, Tonks tiene el pelo multicolor, Dumbledore plateado y Voldemort calvo…No sé, creo que hay alguien que está detrás de todo esto. — dijo Ron mirando fijamente a Rowling.

—En realidad Ronald, son los leones los que tienen una gran mata de pelo encrespado en la cabeza.

—¿Y?

—Que tu símil no está justificado. Soy una chica.

—Lo ¿qué?

Hermione bufó y les chistó para que se callasen. Inmediatamente Dumbledore comenzó a hablar.

—Ya que estáis todos muy ansiosos solo diré unas pocas palabras, y ahí van — pene, culo, fritanga, papanatas, sexo, drogas y rock n' roll.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos.

—Cerrad la boca que os entrarán moscas…o varitas ajenas.

Una pantalla descendió y seguidamente comenzó la proyección de lo que sería una película titulada: "Tienes agujeros en tu caldero"

McGonagall chilló horrorizada. Hagrid dijo "Un gran hombre, Dumbledore". Flitwick rió nerviosamente, Sprout se tapó la cara con las manos pero siguió mirando a través de ellas y Snape se puso rojo y luego pálido y se levantó gritando:

—¡Joder! ¡Qué sí! ¡Lo haré!

Dumbledore sonrió como un abuelo al que su nieto le rellena la copa de whiskey y apagó la película que ahora mostraba como dos hombres semidesnudos se lanzaban indirectas mientras una sugerente música les invitaba a hacer "agujeros en sus calderos".

* * *

><p>Severus cogió un par de folletos que le había dado Dumbledore y, mientras daba toques con su varita para censurar un par de cosas se dio cuenta de que la señora de la limpieza de Hogwarts le miraba desde la puerta con deseo.<p>

—Yo puedo enseñarte… — comenzó a decir, pero no pudo acabar porque Severus le cerró la puerta en su nariz y dejó de censurar los folletos porque entonces debería volverlos completamente blancos. ¿Por qué los determinantes eran tan explícitos? No, en serio, esas formas eran de lo más insinuantes.

Snape se acercó a su librería personal y caminó entre las estanterías buscando el libro con el que él aprendió todo lo que debía saber. No fue difícil encontrarlo dado a su llamativos colores. "Bien, perfecto" — pensó. Esto no escandalizará a nadie.

* * *

><p>La noticia de que el mismísimo Severus Snape, con fama de virgen vampiro sacado de crepúsculo les iba a dar una charla de educación sexual corrió como la pólvora, y las de séptimo, ávidas de aprobar pociones se pusieron sus cinturones (o minifaldas, como quiera llamarlas Dumbledore) y salieron en busca del profesor para enseñarle todo lo que debía saber y así, por qué no, ganarse el aprobado o que hiciesen una trilogía de su vida (sí, Amanecer no existe como tal, es una mentira para vender más libros, os lo juro).<p>

La charla sería en un aula y la gente debería apuntarse con antelación y con permiso de sus padres. Dumbledore había creado una bonita autorización con forma de culo siendo el ano la región para firmar. Esto hizo que muchos padres se escandalizaran, otros en cambio, al saber que Severus Snape sería el hombre que daría la charla se habían apuntado directamente ellos mismos para reírse o quién sabe que.

Tras una semana contando autorizaciones y auto-invitaciones, el lugar de la charla se trasladó al gran comedor por el gran número de personas que acudirían.

Snape carraspeó. Cerró los ojos y se dirigió a la mesa a por el libro.

Era un libro azul cielo con el dibujo de dos abejas muy brillantes que zumbaban cuando el libro era sostenido. El título rezaba "Todo lo que debes conocer sobre la esencia".

—Para todos aquellos que se han apuntado con ánimo de burla pueden empezar a sacarse los dientes con un aparato muggle llamado alicates.

La sala estaba en completo silencio.

—Bien, para empezar con todo esto pondré un símil.

— ¡Seguro que nos cuenta la historia sobre la semillita! — gritó alguien entre el público.

"¿Semillas?" — Pensó Snape "Buena idea" — seguía. Pero la sala estallando en carcajadas le hizo suponer que debía de tratarse de algún troll el que gritaba (nunca mejor dicho)

Snape tosió y fulminó a todos con la mirada.

—Bien, cuando el Sr. Abeja conoce a otro Sr. Abeja…

—¿Señor? — preguntó Hermione Granger a la par que levantaba la mano — ¿No debería decir el Sr. Y la Sra Abeja?

—50 puntos menos para Gryffindor por homófoba — Hermione se sonrojó — Y en cuanto a ti Albus te deseo el peor horrible sexo heterosexual del mundo.

Y dicho esto se marchó. Porque sí, Severus Snape es así, lucha contra mortífagos, Aurores, se alia con voldemort, luego le espía, luego no, luego la lía parda... pero en cuanto a que es gay…eso lo tiene clarísimo. Tan claro y blanco como el culo de Harry Potter. Su castigado favorito.

* * *

><p>LuLunatica<p> 


	4. Veneno de Mary Sue

**Capítulo 4. Veneno de Mary Sue**

**Dislcaimer:** LOLOLOLOLO _Todo de Rowling Trollololololo_

_N/A:_ ¡NO A LAS MARY SUES Y SELF INSERTS…que para eso ya está crepúsculo y hay muchas Bella's por el mundo!

_Agradecimientos: Gracias a _Smithback por tus reviews de siempre y también a StrawberryBlack que me ha hecho acordarme que tengo una vida como escritoria de fanfics baratos que mantener. Es un placer recibir reviews para cada capitulo de una historia de humor y me hace tener muchas ganas de volver a proyectos que tenía casi abandonados. GRACIAS.

Sabryna era una estudiante de intercambio que llegaba nueva a hogwarts, blah blah Mary Sue, pelo rubio que caía en cascada, blah Mary Sue, Blah, y todos embobados con su cuerpo. Se hizo amiga de Harry Potter desde el mismo momento que lo vio puesto que ella era una bruja muy poderosa y hermosa que la serviría como futura esposa y le ayudaría en su batalla contra Lord Voldemort y la revolución de las túnicas negras en rebajas.

Nadie sucumbía al encanto de la bruja de ojos morados con sombras púrpuras y destellos lilas que se paseaba siempre por el lago negro con aires inteligentes.

Sus notas eran espectaculares y no había materia en la que no destacara, salvo Defensa contra las artes oscuras, en la cual sobresalía de lo normal. Era brillante. Mejor que Harry Potter.

Lo que nadie sabía era que Sabryna era la hija de Lord voldemort y Lucius mediante fecundación in Vitro, y como todos sabemos Lucius se quedó embarazado y le compró ropita al bebé, pero cuando creció, Voldemort se volvió un padre estricto y no la dejaba usar magia que no fuera oscura ni tener un perrito. Esto hizo que Sabryna deseara la muerte de Papá V y se unió al lado del bien para vengarse de él. (la muy ****)

Harry cayó bajo su influencia y le dio todo el dinero que tenía en gringotts además de pincharse el las pelotas con su varita, luego la de Ron y por último con la de Draco (aún se investiga este fenómeno)

[ ¡NO A LAS MARY SUES Y SELF INSERTS…que para eso ya está crepúsculo y hay muchas Bella's por el mundo! ]


End file.
